


Destinations

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The road trip that never was.





	Destinations

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC - May 18 – road trip, truck, sun

"Why wouldn't you just fly? Or use any more efficient form of mass transit?" 

Hunk tried to hold in a sigh as he looked from Larmina to Lance, who'd been there for the entirety of the conversation. 

"Don't look at me. It does make more sense to fly," Lance said with a shrug.

"But that's not the point of a road trip." Hunk still didn't sigh. Not yet. "You just go out and drive and maybe you have a destination, maybe you stop and look at whatever on the way and try new food, find new things, all that."

"I bet we could do that flying," Larmina said. "It'd be faster, too. We'd find more new things?"

"But you don't get the group singing along to the radio, or getting semi-trucks to honk, or hanging your arm out the window in the sun..." Hunk knew it was a lost cause. It had been a lost cause. There was neither time for a road trip or a good place for one, anyway. 

"We could just watch a few road trip movies and eat greasy food," Lance finally said. "Same team building requirements fulfilled and same likelihood of frequent bathroom stops."

"Also more efficient," Larmina noted. 

Hunk finally sighed, softly. "Sure. I'll send everyone the info later."

It was only after Larmina had left that Lance gave Hunk a knowing look. 

"Already had the mix-tracks planned out?"

"Maybe, kind of, yes," Hunk admitted. "I should've known it'd be a hard sell."

"Hang on to it for once this is all settled," Lance replied, grinning. "I think by then I'll be up for a nice, long drive with no real destination."

"And sending Allura and Keith pictures from, like, the Universe's Largest Ball of Tinfoil?"

"And towns with awful names."

Two hours later, Hunk hadn't picked a single movie. But he and Lance had certainly made plans.


End file.
